


Trying not to love you ... forget it!

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU after SGA Episode 5.01, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Zurückgekehrt aus Atlantis, muss Sam erfahren, dass sie ihres Kommandos enthoben wurde und stellt sich nun die Frage, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen soll. Und da ist ja auch noch dieses kleine Problem, dass sie schon seit über zehn Jahren mit sich herumträgt. Spielt nach SGA 5.01 "Such und Rettungsaktion".





	

 

„Willkommen auf der Erde“, General Landry schaute ihr entgegen, als sie die Rampe vom Stargate herunter kam.  
„Danke Sir. Es freut mich wirklich, wieder hier zu sein. Können Sie mir sagen, wie lange die Beurteilungsgespräche dauern werden? Ich würde gerne so schnell es geht wieder nach Atlantis zurückkehren“, sie schaute ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Dessen Gesicht wurde ernst und seine Augen blickten sie schon fast mitleidig an.  
„Hat man es Ihnen nicht gesagt?“  
„Mir was gesagt? Sir?“  
„Sie wurden abgelöst. Das IOA hat Ihnen die Befehlsgewalt über Atlantis entzogen.“

Seit Stunden lag sie nun schon wach. Ihr Haus hatte sie damals verkauft, als sie die Nachricht erhielt, dass sie die neue Leiterin von Atlantis werden würde und so hatte sie die Wahl gehabt, entweder im SGC zu bleiben oder sich ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen. Sie hatte sich für das Hotel entschieden. Nachdem sie ein Jahr lang mit dem Geräusch der Wellen, die sich an Atlantis‘ Außenwänden brachen, eingeschlafen war, machte sie die Stille des Centers beinahe wahnsinnig. Genauso wie die Ungewissheit, was nun aus ihr werden sollte. Sie war in dem Glauben zur Erde gereist, sie würde ihre Beurteilung erhalten, Zeugin der Extraktion des Goa’uld aus dem letzten Ba‘al-Klon werden und dann wieder nach Atlantis zurückkehren. An den Ort zurückkehren, der bereits nach kurzer Zeit ihr zu Hause geworden war. Sie hatte erst befürchtet, dass die Mannschaft von Atlantis ihr gegenüber feindselig eingestellt wäre, weil sie so schnell nach Dr. Weirs Verschwinden deren Platz eingenommen hatte. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Sogar mit Colonel Sheppard hatte sie sich nach kurzen Unstimmigkeiten verstanden. Er hatte sie voll und ganz akzeptiert, weil er erkannt hatte, dass sie nicht so war wie andere Mitglieder des Militärs. Sie hörte sich die Ideen und Vorschläge derjenigen, die unter ihrem Kommando dienten an, dachte darüber nach und entschied erst dann. Darin waren sie und Dr. Weir sich sehr ähnlich. Und nun hatte sie all das verloren. Sie würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Selbst wenn das IOA ihr erneut den Posten anbieten würde, so wüsste sie nicht, ob sie noch mal annähme. Denn was sagte ihr, dass das Komitee sie nicht wieder bei der erst besten Gelegenheit zurückholen würde? Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie liebte ihren Job. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie vermisst hatte, während sie in Atlantis war. Die Reisen durch das Stargate. Die Abenteuer auf anderen Planeten. Das vermisste sie immer noch und ihr fehlten auch ihre Freunde. Die Menschen, mit denen sie zum Teil schon seit zehn Jahren zusammen arbeitete. Daniel und Vala, die wie eine beste Freundin für sie geworden war, Teal’c der sie zwar einmal besucht hatte, aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche wie sich jeden Tag zu sehen. Und auch Cam. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sheppard hatte sie immer ein wenig an Cam erinnert. Aber nicht nur an ihn. Sondern auch an… Fluchend drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Jetzt hatte sie es doch getan. Sie hatte ihre Gedanken schweifen lassen und war bei ihm gelandet. Ein wesentlicher Vorteil von der Arbeit auf Atlantis war gewesen, dass sie weit weg von ihm gewesen war. Aber nun, nun befanden sie sich wieder auf dem gleichen Planeten und sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. So wie es die letzten Jahre nicht einfach gewesen war. Gefühle hatte sie schon immer für ihn gehabt. Nur hatten sie sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert. Am Anfang hatte sie ihn für einen chauvinistischen Arsch gehalten. Dann hatte sie erkannt, dass dieses Verhalten nur ein Schutzmechanismus seinerseits war und sie erkannte, wie er wirklich war. Dass er hinter seiner teilweise flapsigen Art die Sorgen verbarg, die er sich über seine Teamkollegen machte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie seine Freundschaft zu Daniel, den er am Anfang kaum ausstehen konnte, immer tiefer wurde. Und so veränderten sich auch ihre Gefühle für ihn. Auch wenn sie sich lange versucht hatte einzureden, dass es nicht so war, so war sie mittlerweile in der Lage zuzugeben, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber sie war sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass sie diesen Gefühlen niemals nachgeben durfte. Sie waren beide Offiziere der US Air Force und Beziehungen untereinander waren gegen die Regeln. Sie hatten sich immer daran gehalten. Aber es war immer schwerer geworden und so hatte sie ihre Versetzung nach Atlantis als das gesehen, was es auch war. Es war für sie die Chance von ihm weg zu kommen. Es war eine Möglichkeit die Gefühle los zu werden. Ein, wie sich herausstellte, unmögliches Unterfangen.  
Das Gesicht immer noch im Kissen vergraben, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Tatsache war, sie brauchte einen Job. Sie war zwar immer noch ein Colonel der US Air Force, aber allein bei dem Gedanken an einen „normalen“ Air Force Job, wurde ihr beinahe schlecht. Sie wollte wieder da raus. Sie wollte weiterhin für das SGC arbeiten.  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und holte tief Luft. Nach dem Aufstehen würde sie zur Basis fahren und mit Landry und Cam reden. Die beiden mussten sie einfach zurück nehmen. Mit diesem Entschluss war ihr ein wenig leichter ums Herz und wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann konnte das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen durchaus für die Brandung des Meeres gehalten werden. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen fand sie endlich Ruhe und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Es war für sie ungewohnt gewesen, wieder ihre alte SGC-Uniform anzuziehen. Sie hatte sich so sehr an die legere Kleidung von Atlantis gewöhnt. Als sie durch die Gänge des Stützpunkts lief und jeder der ihr begegnete ihr zunickte, musste sie den Kopf schütteln. Die Zeiten auf Atlantis waren ein für alle Mal vorbei. Sie würde nicht mehr zurückkehren, es wurde also Zeit, dass sie sich damit abfand.  
Sie ging weiter durch die Gänge zu General Landrys Büro. Davor angekommen blieb sie kurz stehen und wollte tief Luft holen um sich für das Kommende zu wappnen, als sie eine laute Stimme aus dem Inneren vernahm. Es war eine Stimme die sie überall und jederzeit wiedererkannt hätte.  
„Wie können die so was machen?“, sie erkannte, dass er verdammt wütend war. „Sie ist die verdammt noch mal Beste für den Job. Das müssen diese bürokratischen Idioten doch einsehen. Und ihr noch nicht mal etwas zu sagen, bevor sie auf der Erde ist. Am liebsten würde ich“, offenbar hatte er mit seinen Händen gezeigt, was er gerne machen würde, denn sie hörte, wie Landry erschrocken Luft holte. „Welchen Idioten hat sich denn das Komitee als ihren Nachfolger ausgesucht?“  
Das war etwas, dass auch sie brennend interessierte. Wer würde ihren Platz einnehmen, oder hatte es sogar schon getan?  
„Woolsey.“  
„Woolsey?“, sie hörte, wie er ungläubig auflachte. „Dieses kleine regelversessene Frettchen? Der kann ihr doch nie und nimmer das Wasser reichen.“  
„Das kann keiner. Und genau das ist das Problem. Jack, Sie kennen sie. Vermutlich besser als irgendwer sonst. Diese Frau packt alles was sie anfasst und genau darin liegt das Problem. Colonel Carter ist zum Opfer ihres eigenen Erfolgs geworden.“  
Jack brummte zustimmend.  
„Aber Sie nehmen sie doch wieder auf, oder?“  
Landry erlaubte sich einen kurzen Lacher. „Natürlich! Ich bin ja nicht verrückt. Außerdem würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie in den nächsten Minuten vor meinem Büro auftauchen und um ihren alten Job bitten würde.“  
„Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen.“  
Sie hörte wie er sich der Tür näherte und schnell zog sie sich in den Gang zurück. Es sollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als habe sie das Gespräch ihrer Vorgesetzten belauscht. Was sie im Grunde aber getan hatte.  
„Wollen Sie denn nicht auf sie warten und sie willkommen heißen?“  
Seine Antwort konnte sie, trotz der geringen Lautstärke, nur verstehen, weil er inzwischen auf dem Flur stand. „Nein. Besser nicht.“ Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie Landry die Stirn in fragende Falten legte. „Ach nicht so wichtig. Sehen wir uns Samstag?“  
„Klar. Ich bring das Brett mit.“  
„Und ich das Bier.“  
„So wie immer. Also bis Samstag dann. Und Jack? Lassen Sie die Mitglieder des Komitees am Leben. Sie haben uns immerhin unsere Beste zurückgebracht.“  
„Ich kann nichts versprechen“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ging dann davon.

Sam brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich in der Lage dazu fühlte die Nische, in der sie sich vor Jack versteckt hatte, zu verlassen und zu General Landry zu gehen. Wie sie bereits gehofft hatte und was ihr auch durch das belauschte Gespräch bestätigt worden war, nahm der General sie mit Freuden wieder im SGC auf. Allerdings wies er sie darauf hin, dass es ihre Aufgabe sei, bei Colonel Mitchell um die Wiederaufnahme in SG1 zu ersuchen. Da das Team erst am nächsten Tag wieder zurück erwartet wurde, stellte sich für Sam die Frage, was sie bis dahin tun sollte. Sie ging in ihr altes Labor und war erstaunt, dass es noch genauso aussah wie an dem Tag, an dem sie es verlassen hatte. Sie hätte eigentlich erwartet, das Dr. Lee oder einer der anderen Wissenschaftler sich hier sofort breit machen würde. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr sie mit der Hand über die Arbeitsfläche und den in einer Ecke stehenden Schreibtisch. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, was auf dem Gang geschah.  
„Daniel und Mitchell haben es zum Sperrgebiet erklärt.“  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihn in der offenen Tür stehen. Ausgerechnet IHN. Und das, wo sie auf eine Begegnung nicht gefasst war.  
„Bitte?“  
„Ihr Labor. Daniel und Mitchell haben allen verboten es auch nur zu betreten. Obwohl ich glaube, die Putzkolone durfte einmal im Monat rein und sauber machen. Als hätten die Beiden geahnt, dass Sie irgendwann wieder kommen würden. Ich hab Sie vermisst.“  
Er stockte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen, nicht sagen dürfen. Doch auch wenn er sich über den Beschluss des IOA aufregte, so war er doch verdammt froh, dass sie wieder auf der Erde war. Denn so hatte er wieder die Möglichkeit sie zu sehen. Er konnte einfach ins SGC kommen und sie sehen.  
Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte er gerade wirklich das gesagt, was sie glaubte, dass er es gesagt hatte? Hatte er etwa zugegeben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Aber nein, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war nur ihr Wunschdenken. Er hatte zwar einst zugeben müssen, dass er mehr für sie empfand als gut war, aber das war Jahre her. Dass sie sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen hatte frei machen können, war allein ihr Problem.  
„Nun ja, wir alle hier haben Sie vermisst. Denn sind wir doch mal ehrlich, die brauchen Sie. Soll sich doch Woolsey mit den Wraith rumschlagen. Sie werden hier gebraucht.“  
„Ach ja? Wobei denn Sir?“  
Er seufzte. „Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie mich, wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind Jack nennen sollen?“  
`Tausend Mal`, dachte sie. Aber wenn sie einmal damit anfangen würde befürchtete sie, dass sie diese rote Linie, die sie für sich zwischen ihnen gezogen hatte, irgendwann übertreten würde. Und so sprach sie ihn auch wenn sie sich in ihrer Freizeit zufällig trafen mit Sir an.  
„Aber egal. Sie werden sich ja eh nicht dran halten. Also nehme ich mal an, dass ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Raum bedeutet, dass Landry Sie wieder haben wollte.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie schon sagten, ich habe Fähigkeiten, die gebraucht werden.“  
„Das stimmt wohl. Auch wenn ich es nicht in Ordnung finde, wie das IOA mit Ihnen umgesprungen ist.“  
Sie winkte ab. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach nicht das, was sie sich vorgestellt haben. Oder ich bin ein Opfer meiner guten Arbeit geworden“, erschrocken brach sie ab. Beinahe hätte sie sich verraten. Beinahe hätte sie zugegeben, dass sie seine Unterhaltung mit Landry mitgehört hatte. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an und der Blick, mit dem er sie musterte bestätigte ihr eigentlich das, was sie befürchtet hatte. Er ahnte irgendwas. Doch dann legte er den Kopf schief, schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken und dann eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Erstaunlich, wie sie immer noch in ihm lesen konnte. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammenarbeiteten.  
„Was haben Sie noch vor?“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mir eine Wohnung suchen. Ich will nicht allzu lange im Hotel wohnen bleiben.“  
„Sie hätten auf sich selbst hören sollen, Carter.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Nun ja, als ich damals nach D.C. versetzt wurde, da haben Sie mir geraten mein Haus zu behalten.“  
„Stimmt, das hab ich.“  
„Wissen Sie was“, er schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie eine Zeitlang da wohnen. Bis Sie was Eigenes gefunden haben.“  
„Sir, das kann ich nicht annehmen.“  
„Doch das können und werden Sie. Es wäre total schwachsinnig, wenn Sie weiter im Hotel wohnen würden, während das Haus leer steht. Also, keine Wiederrede.“  
„Na schön.“  
Er lächelte breit. „Und da ich so ein netter Mensch bin und Sie umsonst bei mir wohnen lasse, also eher in meinem Haus, als wirklich bei mir“, er brach ab und schaute sie fest an. „Haben Sie schon was vor?“  
„Die Frage haben wir doch eben geklärt.“  
„Also abgesehen von der nun aufgeschobenen Wohnungssuche, was haben Sie vor?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau.“  
„Okay ein Vorschlag. Sie laden mich zum Essen ein und ich kenn mindestens eine Person auf diesem Planeten die sich tierisch freuen würde Sie wieder zu sehen.“  
„Wen denn?“  
„Süße Rothaarige. Manchmal ein wenig nervig, aber total vernarrt in Sie.“  
Sie wusste sofort, wen er meinte und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Einverstanden.“

Als die junge Frau das Restaurant betrat ließ sie ihren Blick suchend schweifen. Sie öffnete ihren Mantel strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Als sie die Nachricht ihres, was war er eigentlich für sie? Ein Pate? Ein Freund? Der große Bruder? Er war auf jeden Fall jemand, auf den sie sich immer verlassen konnte. Der immer für sie da gewesen war. Als sie seine Nachricht erhalten hatte, hatte sie es kaum glauben können. Sie war wieder da und wollte sie sehen. Ein Jahr war sie weg gewesen. Ein Jahr, in dem der Kontakt nur aus gelegentlichen Videobotschaften bestanden hatte. Aber nun war sie wieder auf der Erde. Nun würden sie sich wieder öfters sehen können.  
„Entschuldigung Miss. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Eine Angestellte des Restaurants war zu ihr getreten und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Ich bin hier verabredet. Die Reservierung läuft auf den Namen Jack O’Neill.“  
„Natürlich Miss. Sie werden bereits erwartet. Geben Sie mir doch Ihren Mantel.“  
Sie gab ihren Mantel ab und ging dann durch das Restaurant zu dem Tisch, der ihr gezeigt worden war. Als sie sich ihm näherte, konnte sie die beiden Personen am Tisch sitzen sehen. Beide versuchten sich unbekümmert zu geben, aber sie kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass gar nichts in Ordnung war. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kannte die Beiden mittlerweile seit über zehn Jahren und schon damals war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass zwischen diesen beiden Menschen nur eine dumme Regel stand. Eine Regel, die ihnen verbat glücklich zu werden. Auch nach dem sie sich ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatten, ein Jahr in unterschiedlichen Galaxien gelebt hatten, waren die Gefühle immer noch vorhanden, das konnte sie sehen. Sie nahm sich fest vor mal mit jedem von ihnen ein ernstes Einzelgespräch zu führen. So konnte es doch nicht weiter gehen. Sie schüttelte noch mal den Kopf, setzte dann ein breites Lächeln auf und trat an den Tisch.  
„Sam. Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“  
Sam drehte sich um, erkannte sie und ein Lächeln, das dem der jungen Frau nicht unähnlich war, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Cassie!“, sie stand auf und umarmte die junge Frau fest. Dann strich sie ihr eine Strähne des roten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dies war eine Geste, die es schon immer zwischen gab. Ein einfaches Zeichen von Zuneigung. Cassie lächelte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Hallo Jack. Hast ja verdammt lange nichts von dir hören lassen. Sam hatte wenigstens eine Ausrede. Sie war in einer anderen Galaxie. Aber du? Du warst nur in einem anderen Bundesstaat du treuloser Kerl.“  
Er stand auf und grinste sie breit an. Es war dieses Grinsen, dem sie einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Vielleicht konnte es keine Frau und Cassie wusste, dass auch Sam innerlich am liebsten all ihren Wünschen nachgeben würde. Und Cassie glaubte, dass sie die Lösung für das Problem gefunden hatte. Aber dafür musste sie mit Sam alleine reden.  
„Also was ist jetzt? Setzen wir uns? Ich hab Hunger.“

Während des gesamten Essens beobachtete Cassie das Verhalten der beiden Militärs und sie konnte nicht anders, als innerlich immer und immer wieder den Kopf zu schütteln. Wenn ihnen niemand half, dann würden diese beiden Sturköpfe niemals die Kurve kriegen. Wenn ihnen niemand half, dann würden sie noch weitere 10 Jahre umeinander kreisen und nichts tun. Sie würden weitere 10 Jahre leiden. Aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Und sie kannte mindestens eine Person, die ihr bei dem Plan, der langsam in ihrem Kopf heranwuchs helfen würde, sollte es denn nötig sein. 

Als sie sich nach dem Essen voneinander verabschiedeten, runzelte Cassie die Stirn. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wären Sam und Jack gemeinsam gekommen und auch, als würden sie wieder zusammen gehen. Sam bemerkte Cassies Blick und beeilte sich ihr eine Erklärung zu geben.  
„Der General hat mir angeboten eine Zeitlang in seinem Gästezimmer zu wohnen.“  
„Genau. Ich bin so gut wie nie da und Carter war so unintelligent und hat ihr Haus verkauft. Und da ich ein lieber Kerl bin.“  
„Ja ne, ist klar Jack. Sam, es hat mich wirklich gefreut dich wieder zu sehen. Und Jack. Meld dich mal ein bisschen häufiger.“  
Er versprach es und machte sich dann zusammen mit Sam auf den Weg. Cassie blickte ihnen nach und grinste. Na das war ja eine interessante Entwicklung.

Am nächsten Tag stand Sam mit einer Tasse Kaffee in Jacks Wohnzimmer und schaute sich die Bilder an, die überall verteilt waren. Sie konnte sich nur deswegen so unbeschwert bewegen, weil Jack bereits am Morgen nach Washington zurückgekehrt war und sie das Haus für sich hatte. Die Bilder an den Wänden waren ein Zeugnis seiner und zum Teil auch ihrer Geschichte. Da waren Bilder vom jungen Jack in Paradeuniform, offenbar von seiner Abschlussfeier auf der Akademie. Dann Bilder von seinem Sohn Charlie, der viel zu früh gestorben war. Und nach Charlie folgte das SGC. Acht Jahre SG1 reihten sich aneinander. Bilder, aufgenommen auf fremden Planeten oder bei Festlichkeiten. Sogar Jonas war auf einigen zu sehen. Dann ein Jahr als ihr Kommandeur, aber auch das war durch Bilder belegt. Irgendjemand, sie hatte ganz stark Sergeant Harriman im Verdacht, hatte es geschafft sich an das Büro heranzuschleichen und ein Foto von Jack hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu machen. Sie lächelte, als sie den leidenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hasste die Schreibarbeit. Hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Während der Zeit beim SG1 war es oftmals so gelaufen, dass er sie stundenlang angebettelt hatte, bis sie einen zweiten Bericht aus seiner Sicht verfasste, den er dann unterschrieb und abgab. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob General Hammond davon gewusst hatte. Aber sie glaubte es. Dem Mann war nur wenig entgangen. Das letzte Bild an der Wand zeigte Jack mit Dr. Weir zusammen. Der Schritt von der Erde nach Lantea, für immer festgehalten. Beide schienen ziemlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr sie über sein Gesicht und seufzte.  
Wie sollte sie es nur aushalten? Wie sollte sie es aushalten in seinem Haus zu wohnen? Ihn wieder zusehen, aber den Gefühlen nicht nachgeben zu dürfen? Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Sie musste diese Gedanken loswerden. Sie brachten nichts außer Schmerz. Und irgendwann würde sie daran noch zerbrechen.  
„Sam? Jack? Jemand da?“  
Sie drehte sich von der Fotowand weg und ging Richtung Eingang.  
„Cassie? Was machst du denn hier? Der General ist heut Morgen schon nach Washington zurück.“  
„Schade. Aber eigentlich wollte ich zu dir.“  
„Zu mir?“  
Cassie nickte. „Hast du Zeit?“  
Sam nickte und bedeutete Cassie, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. „Ich hab später noch eine Verabredung mit Cam. Aber bis dahin steh ich zu deiner Verfügung.“  
„Cam? Cameron Mitchell? Was willst du denn von dem?“  
Cassie befürchtete, dass zwischen den beiden Colonels mehr wäre als nur Freundschaft, was aber auch wieder gegen die Regeln gewesen wäre. Aber es war immer einfach die Regeln bei jemand gleichgestellten zu vergessen, als bei einem Vorgesetzten.  
„Ich muss mit ihm über meine Wiederaufnahme ins SG1 reden. General Landry hat mich zwar wieder eingestellt, aber die Entscheidung, ob ich wieder ins Team komme liegt beim Teamleiter.“  
„Achso“, Cassie ließ sich erleichtert aufs Sofa fallen und schaute Sam, nachdem die sich auch gesetzt hatte, ernst an. „Sag mal Sam. Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?“  
„Bitte?“, Sam schaute sie erstaunt an.  
„Na das mit dir und Jack. Ihr kennt euch seit über zehn Jahre. Und beinahe genauso lange habt ihr beide Gefühle füreinander. Versuch es nicht zu leugnen! Das kann jeder sehen. Nur ihr zwei nicht. Und jetzt wohnst du sogar in seinem Haus.“  
„Nur vorrübergehend.“  
„Ja klar“, sagte Cassie bitter lachend. „Wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht werdet ihr beide noch daran kaputt gehen.“  
„Mag sein. Aber du weißt auch, dass es gegen die Regeln wäre.“  
„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht zu kündigen?“  
„Wie bitte?“, entsetzt setzte sich Sam auf. Kündigen? Nie wieder durchs Stargate zu reisen? Nie wieder Abenteuer? Das kam so gar nicht in Frage.  
„Nicht beim SGC. Bei der Air Force. Du bist immer noch die führende Wissenschaftlerin für die Technologie des Stargates, der Asgard, der Replikatoren und der Antiker.“  
„Du hast die Ori und die Wraith vergessen.“  
„Stimmt, die kommen ja mittlerweile noch dazu. Du hast mehrere Doktortitel in Astrophysik und was weiß ich noch alles. Glaubst du nicht, die Regierung, das IOA und das SGC würden dich auch als Zivilistin weiter beschäftigen?“, sie erhob sich und legte Sam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk einfach mal drüber nach. Mit diesem Weg könntest du alles haben was du willst. Jack und das SGC. Und sei ehrlich, die Bezahlung der Zivilisten ist um einiges höher als die der Militärs.“  
Sam lachte leicht und auch auf Cassies Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln.  
„Ich muss auch schon wieder los. Denk einfach drüber nach, okay?“  
Sam nickte und Cassie ließ sie mit ihrem Gedanken allein.

Schon seit Stunden saß Sam auf dem Sessel, auf dem Cassie sie zurück gelassen hatte. Ihre Gedanken drehten Kreise und das obwohl ihre Entscheidung schon lange feststand. Die Kleine hatte Recht. Warum war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Wieso hatte sie selbst diesen Ausweg nicht sehen können? Vielleicht weil sie nicht das Offensichtliche hatte sehen wollen? Nicht hatte sehen wollen, was sie insgeheim wusste. Sie wusste seit dem Za’tarc Test, dass Jack mehr für sie empfand als sich gehörte und er hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen gestanden, dass er sie vermisst hatte. Also musste er etwas für sie empfinden. Doch wie stark waren diese Gefühle? Sie wusste, sie würde es nie herausfinden, wenn sie weiterhin beim Militär blieb. Also gab es für sie eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie erhob sich und schaute auf die Uhr. Cam erwartete sie erst in ein paar Stunden. Das war genug Zeit um ein Gespräch mit General Landry zu führen.

„Hallo Cam“, Cameron Mitchell drehte sich um, als er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
„Sam“, erwiderte er erfreut. „Ich hab schon gehört, dass Sie wieder da sind. Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wollen mich darum bitten wieder ins SG1 zu dürfen.“  
„Irgendwie schon“, sie trat in das kleine Büro und lächelte. „Denn was sollte ich sonst mit meiner Zeit anfangen?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's damals schon gesagt, als ich SG1 neu aufbauen musste. Sie sind das, was ich in meinem Team haben will.“  
Sam hatte es zwar schon gewusst, aber trotzdem war es eine Erleichterung die Bestätigung von ihm zu erhalten. „Danke. Allerdings hätte General Landry gerne eine schriftliche Bestätigung meiner Wiederaufnahme.“  
„Kein Problem. Schon so gut wie erledigt. Und wie geht’s sonst so?“  
Sam lächelte leicht und Cam wunderte sich über diese Regung. Er hatte Sam schon oft lächeln oder auch lachen sehen. Aber dieses Lächeln war irgendwie anders. Es wirkte beinahe, ja beinahe erleichtert oder befreit.  
„Abgesehen davon, dass man mich einfach so meines Kommandos enthoben und wieder auf die Erde verpflanzt hat?“  
„Ja abgesehen davon“, meinte er lachend.  
„Dann geht’s mir richtig gut.“  
Cam erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und kam lächelnd auf sie zu.  
„Lust sich mim Team zu treffen? Daniel und Vala sollten schon in der Kantine auf mich warten. Teal’c ist auf der neuen Jaffa Heimatwelt. Er wird anscheinend zum ersten Mal Großvater.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Ja wirklich. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich meine, wie alt ist der Kerl? 120?“  
„So ungefähr.“  
„Da sind die Meisten die ich kenne schon längst unter der Erde. Aber reden wir nicht weiter über die Ungerechtigkeit des langen Lebens von Jaffa. Morgen geht’s bereits wieder auf eine Mission und nachher ist noch die Besprechung mit Landry. Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie direkt wieder mitwollen?“  
„Aber so was von. Die letzten Tage nichts tun haben mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht.“  
„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Also dann, ab zum Futterfassen.“  
Sam folgte ihm leicht kopfschüttelnd. Cam war wirklich zum Teil wie Sheppard und auch wie Jack. Sie alle hatten sich trotz zahlreicher Rückschläge eine gewisse Jungenhaftigkeit behalten. 

Kaum hatte sie die Kantine betreten, wurde Sam auch beinahe umgeworfen. Vala hatte sie gesehen, war aufgesprungen und auf sie zu gerannt um sie stürmisch zu umarmen.  
„Oh Sammy. Du bist wieder da! Das freut mich so was von. Wir müssen unbedingt wieder einkaufen gehen. Mit Daniel macht das einfach nicht so viel Spaß. Wobei, wenn’s um Dessous geht ist er immer ganz schnell einverstanden. Und dann…“  
„Vala es reicht“, mit hochrotem Kopf stand Daniel vor Sam und lächelte sie an. „Willkommen zu Hause Sam“, und dann umarmte auch er sie. So vieles hatte sich in all den Jahren verändert. Auch Daniel. War er zu Beginn noch der leicht trottelige Archäologe gewesen, so war er nun ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner.  
„Also ich vermute mal, das Cam dich wieder ins Team aufgenommen hat?“, Daniel schaute sie fragend an, als sie sich an einen der Tische gesetzt hatten.  
„Hey, nur weil das IOA so bescheuert war und sie gefeuert hat, werd ich den Fehler bestimmt nicht machen?“, Cam gab sich leicht wütend, aber auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er über die Entwicklung der Dinge mehr als zufrieden war. Auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen Teammitglieder erschien ein Lächeln. Sie alle waren mehr als froh, Sam wieder zu haben.

„Also die Mission morgen ist eine reine Ausklärungsmission. Sie werden nach PY2-775 reisen und sich da ein wenig umschauen. Major Sandfords Team ist auf etwas gestoßen, das sie sich nicht erklären können. Sie befürchten es könnte Wraithtechnologie sein.“  
„Wraith? In der Milchstraße? Sir das wäre…“  
„Verdammt schlecht. Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich verdammt glücklich, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind Carter. Denn alle anderen, die schon mal den Wraith zu tun hatten sind auf Atlantis. Sie werden zu dem Planten reisen und sich das anschauen. Der Planet liegt am äußersten Rand der Milchstraße, direkt am Niemandsland zur Pegasus. Sollten die Wraith es bis dahin geschafft haben, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie es auch auf die Erde schaffen.“  
„Das werden wir auf keinen Fall zulassen“, sagte Cam entschieden.  
„Das wollte ich hören“, Landry stand von seinem Stuhl auf, als Zeichen, das die Besprechung beendet war. Aber nur Cam erhob sich ebenfalls. Sam blieb einfach sitzen und nickte dem General zu, was ihr merkwürdige Blicke von Cam und Daniel einhandelte. Sie ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, genauso wenig wie der General. 

„Sam? Darf ich dich kurz stören?“  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah Daniel in der Tür zu ihrem Labor stehen.  
„Klar, komm ruhig rein. Was gibt es denn?“  
„Nun ja, ich weiß ja, dass das militärische Protokoll auf Atlantis weniger streng ist, als im SGC, aber wenn du General Landry oder einen dir Vorgesetzten nicht ordnungsgemäß grüßt, dann könnte das für dich schlecht enden.“  
„Besorgt um meine Zukunft Daniel?“, fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.  
„Also, nein. Ja, doch. Wenn du sauer auf das IOA bist, weil sie dich deines Kommandos enthoben haben, dann lass es nicht an den Leuten hier aus.“  
„Ich bin nicht sauer.“  
„Aber, dann verstehe ich nicht, was das vorhin sollte.“  
Sam lehnte sich an den Arbeitstisch und verschränkte die Hände.  
„Ich hab gekündigt.“  
„Bitte?“, Daniel schaute sie entsetzt an. „Aber warum? Du wurdest vom SGC wieder aufgenommen und bist auch wieder im Team. Warum kündigst du dann plötzlich? Das macht absolut keinen Sinn. Was oder wer hat dich dazu gebracht? Sam, du wirst keinen besseren Job als diesen hier finden. Du…“  
„Daniel!“, brachte sie seinen Redefluss zum Stoppen. „Ich hab nicht beim SGC gekündigt. Sondern bei der Air Force. Ich bin kein Colonel mehr. Ich bin ab sofort nur noch Dr. Samantha Carter. Eine Zivile Mitarbeiterin des SGC. So wie du.“  
„Aber warum?“  
Sie schaute hinter ihn und er verstand. Schnell war die Tür geschlossen und er sah sie gespannt an.  
„Also? Warum dieser Schritt? Und warum so plötzlich?“  
Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte.  
„Cassie. Sie hat mir etwas klar gemacht. Sie, Jack und ich waren gestern zusammen essen und heute Morgen hat sie mich besucht. Sie hat mich gefragt, wie lange ich es noch aushalten würde mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben zu gehen. Wie lange ich mich noch gegen meine Gefühle sperren könnte. Und die Wahrheit ist, ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich hab mich schon so lange dagegen gesperrt und jetzt fehlt mir einfach die Kraft dazu. Daniel, ich bin müde. Nicht körperlich, aber seelisch. Und deswegen kam dieser Schritt jetzt. Ich sehe was du mit Vala hast und das will ich auch für mich. Ich will endlich mit dem Mann zusammen sein können, den ich liebe. Aber das geht nicht, wenn ich beim Militär bleibe.“  
„Wer?“, Daniel dachte kurz nach. „Moment. Die Frage hat sich erledigt. Jack. Natürlich. Weiß er es schon?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, warf dann aber einen Blick auf die Uhr. „General Landry wird wohl grade mit ihm telefonieren.“  
„Wie hat der General die Nachricht eigentlich aufgenommen?“  
„Er hat gelacht und mich gefragt, warum das so verdammt lange gedauert hat. An meiner Stelle wäre er den Schritt schon viel früher gegangen. Und als ich meinte, dass ich einfach nicht daran gedacht habe, sagte er ‚Carter, für jemanden mit ihrer Intelligenz sind Sie manchmal verdammt dumm‘. Und da muss ich ihm Recht geben.“  
Daniel lachte laut auf. „Ja das passt zu ihm. Und was willst du jetzt machen?“  
„Ich werde warten. Denn wie ich Jack kenne, wird er direkt nach dem Telefonat in den Flieger steigen und herkommen, um mir die Hölle heiß zu machen. Er wird Landry nicht ausreden lassen.“  
„Nein“, Daniel lachte immer noch. „Das wird er wirklich nicht“, dann drehte er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Aber, wann immer er hier auftaucht. Nicht die Abreise morgen vergessen.“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wraith in der Milchstraße? Das darf einfach nicht sein.“  
Daniel nickte und ließ sie dann allein. Als er ging, fiel ihm ein, dass er Sam noch niemals so erleichtert und wirklich von Herzen glücklich gesehen hatte. Dieser Schritt war für sie wahrhaftig der Richtige gewesen. 

„General. Na wie geht’s Ihnen im Berg?“  
„Gut. Und steht Washington noch und leben auch noch alle Mitglieder des Komitees?“  
„Ich konnte mich zurück halten“, sagte Jack mit einem leichten Knurren in der Stimme. „Aber nur mit Mühe und Not. Was verschafft mir die Ehre des frühen Anrufs? Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass die Schachpartie am Wochenende ausfallen muss? Haben Sie endlich erkannt, dass Sie keine Chance gegen mich haben?“  
„So weit wird es nicht kommen, Jack. Ich will meine Revanche.“  
„So wie immer. Also, warum rufen Sie an.“  
„Nun ja“, Landry lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. „Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass Carter gekündigt hat.“  
„Sie hat was?“  
Landry nahm den Hörer vom Ohr und rieb sich selbiges. Wahrscheinlich hatte man Jacks Schrei durch halb D.C. gehört.  
„Sie hat gekündigt.  
„Aber warum? Sie haben sie wieder aufgenommen. War es etwa Mitchell? Hat er ihr die Mitgliedschaft in SG1 verweigert? Dem werd ich was erzählen!“  
„Nein, er hat sie wieder aufgenommen. Ich weiß, dass ihre Kündigung einen anderen Grund hat.“  
„Und welchen? Sie hat doch alles wieder!“  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie sie das selbst fragen.“  
„Das werd ich auch! Dieses verrückte Weib. Einfach so zu kündigen. Alles wegzuschmeißen.“  
„Jack. Jack. Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie hat nicht beim SGC gekündigt. Sie ist nur… Jack? Mhm, war ja klar, dass der mich nicht ausreden lässt.“  
Lächelnd legte Landry den Hörer auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Bei dieser Unterhaltung wäre er wirklich gerne Mäuschen.

 

Ein Glas Wein auf dem Tisch, das Feuer im Kamin angezündet und ein gutes Buch in den Händen. Das war für Sam wirklich der Inbegriff einer entspannenden Abendunterhaltung. Neben der Eingangstür stand bereits der Rucksack mit ihrer Ausrüstung, die sie für die Mission brauchen würde. Natürlich abgesehen von ihrer Schutzweste und Waffe, die würde in ihrem Spind im SGC auf sie warten. Es war für sie beinahe ein feierlicher Akt gewesen, die Militärabzeichen von ihren Kampfanzügen zu entfernen. Alles im SGC gehörte nun Dr. Samantha Carter. Colonel Carter existierte nicht mehr. Als sie gerade das Licht in ihrem Büro hatte löschen wollen, war Cam aufgetaucht. Natürlich hatte Daniel die Neuigkeit direkt weiter gegeben. Cam hatte sie ernst angeschaut und sich dann zu einer einzigen Frage durchringen können.  
„Wird es Sie glücklich machen?“  
Und ihre Antwort war mehr als ehrlich gewesen. „Das war der einzige Schritt, der mich davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren. Cam, ich wäre noch zerbrochen.“  
Er hatte genickt, war auf sie zugegangen und hatte sie in den Arm genommen. „Gut. Ich hätte es nur gerne etwas früher erfahren. Und damit eins klar ist. Doktor werd ich Sie nie nennen.“  
Sie hatte gelacht und gesagt, dass sie das auch gar nicht erwarten würde. Cam hatte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und gemeint, man würde sich am nächsten Tag sehen.  
Und so saß sie nun hier und fragte sich, wann wohl die Tür auffliegen und ein wütender General auftauchen würde. Wenn er ein normales Flugzeug nähme, dann würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich erst nach der Mission sehen. Aber so wie sie ihn kannte, hatte er sich mal wieder eine F-302 genommen. Und dann konnte er jederzeit hereinschneien. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlug sie das Buch auf. Sie konnte warten. Sie hatte über zehn Jahre warten können, da kam es nun auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger auch nicht an.

Sie war gerade dabei zu überlegen, ob sie sich ein weiteres Glas Wein einschenken sollte, als die Eingangstür aufflog und Jack herein kam. Und kaum hatte er sie im Wohnzimmer entdeckt, ging es auch schon los: „Wieso haben Sie gekündigt? Landry hat Sie doch wieder im SGC eingestellt und auch Mitchell hat Sie wieder ins Team aufgenommen. Beide übrigens mit Kusshand, wie ich mal bemerken darf und trotzdem machen Sie so eine Dummheit und kündigen. Warum? Warum jetzt? Wäre es da nicht einfacher gewesen, gar nicht erst um die Wiederaufnahme zu bitten? Und warum zur Hölle lächeln Sie die ganze Zeit, als wäre ich der Dumme? Finden Sie es etwa witzig, plötzlich so ohne alles da zu stehen?“  
Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und erhob sich. „Offenbar haben Sie General Landry nicht vollständig zugehört. Denn dann wüssten Sie, dass ich nicht beim SGC gekündigt habe, sondern nur bei der Air Force. Und die Frage nach dem Warum… Jack, müssen Sie die wirklich stellen?“  
„Wie bitte? Warum bei der Air Force? Und Carter, haben Sie mich grade Jack genannt?“  
Sie nickte langsam und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe zehn Jahre lang versucht nichts zu empfinden. Habe versucht nicht zu fühlen, was ich fühle. Aber es ging nicht. Diese Entscheidung, diese Kündigung, war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich noch hatte. Ansonsten hätte ich den Verstand verloren.“  
„Okay, Sie sind noch beim SGC, noch bei SG1, aber nicht mehr bei der Air Force“, ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie haben mich Jack genannt.“  
War das denn wirklich alles, was dieser Mann mitbekam? Sie hatte ihm gerade quasi ihre Gefühle gestanden und er hielt sich daran auf, dass sie ihn endlich mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte sich nicht vollständig zum Affen machen, indem sie ihm noch mehr offenbarte. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick nachdenklich.  
„Carter. Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie dazu gebracht hat, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Aber ich werde dieser Person auf jeden Fall Blumen schicken. Von Anfang an habe ich es versucht. Versucht Sie nicht zu lieben. Habe versucht, es in Respekt und Freundschaft abzuschwächen. Aber es ging nicht. Der Versuch dich nicht zu lieben… Weißt du was? Vergiss es.“  
Damit schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie wusste nicht, dass dies nicht ihr erster Kuss war. Aber er, er wusste es und dieser Kuss war umso vieles besser als der, den er sich während der Zeitschleife quasi von ihr gestohlen hatte. Denn diesmal wusste er, dass es noch mehr geben würde. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.  
„Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Warum hast du all die Jahre gewartet?“  
„Weil ich, für jemanden mit meiner Intelligenz, manchmal verdammt dumm bin. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass deine Gefühle nicht mehr da sind. Das nur ich dieses Problem nicht loswerden konnte.“  
„Oh nein. Diese Dummheit haben wir beide begangen“, er gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss und sah dann ihren Rucksack. „Du gehst morgen schon wieder auf einen Einsatz?“  
Sie nickte. „Major Sandfords Team hat etwas entdeckt, dass von den Wraith stammen könnte. Wir sollen uns das mal anschauen.“  
„Dann sollte ich dich nicht weiter stören“, er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch sie hielt ihn an der Hand fest.  
„Jack. Das ist dein Haus und willst du wirklich direkt wieder nach D.C.? Bleib doch noch.“ Er nickte langsam und sie lächelte. „Übrigens. Cassies Lieblingsblumen sind Rosa Calla Lilien.“ Er schaute sie fragend an und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Naja, du wolltest doch demjenigen Blumen schicken, der mich zu diesem Schritt gebracht hat. Das war Cassie.“  
„Klar, wer sonst?“

Am nächsten Morgen fiel keinem auf, dass Jack und Sam gemeinsam das SGC betraten. Auch seine Anwesenheit wurde zwar registriert, aber nicht in Frage gestellt, da er immer mal wieder auftauchte. Nur Daniel und Vala zogen fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, was von Sam nur mit einem leichten Lächeln beantwortet wurde. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass eine ausführliche Fragestunde, besonders von Vala, noch kommen würde.  
Jack begleitete das Team noch in den Gateraum.  
„Mitchell passen Sie mir gut auf den Doktor auf.“  
„Mach ich doch immer“, sagte dieser mit einem Seitenblick auf Daniel.  
„Diesen Doktor meine ich nicht“, antwortete Jack mit einem Grinsen. Cam schaute ihn erst nachdenklich und dann fragend an. Als Antwort zog Jack Sam einfach in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.  
„Pass ja auf dich auf.“  
„Mach ich doch immer“, antwortete sie leise. Sie wusste, dass alle Anwesenden, sowohl im Kontroll- als auch im Gateraum sie beobachteten. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie tat nichts Verbotenes. In diesem Moment aktivierte sich das Gate und nach einem leichten Kuss, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Team um. „Was ist? Können wir?“  
Jack schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher. Über zehn Jahre hatte es gedauert. Doch nun, nun gehörte sie ihm und er würde sie nicht wieder hergeben.

Als Cassie abends ihre Wohnung betrat, deutete nichts auf das hin, was sie erwartete. Sie machte das Licht im Flur an, ging Richtung Wohnzimmer und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Auf dem kleinen Tisch stand ein Strauß aus einem Duzend Rosafarbener Calla Lilien. Sie ging vorsichtig näher und bemerkte die Karte. Interessiert öffnete sie sie und fing an zu lesen.  
_„Manchmal benötigen auch die intelligentesten Menschen einen Denkanstoß und dies warst du. Dank dir haben wir endlich das, was uns das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt ist._  
_Gruß Sam und Jack._  
_P.S.: Nein, wir sind nicht eingebrochen. Schöne Grüße von der Apollo.“_  
Lachend ließ sich Cassie auf ihr Sofa fallen. Das ging ja diesmal erstaunlich schnell. 

_„Auszug aus dem Missionsbericht von SG1 auf PY2-775:_  
_Als wir ankamen machten sich ~~Colonel~~ Doktor Carter und Doktor Jackson direkt an die Untersuchung des von Major Sandfords Team gefundenen Stücks Technologie. Schnell wurde festgestellt, dass es sich dabei nicht um Wraithtechnologie handelte. ~~Colonel~~ Doktor Carter empfahl, das Stück zur näheren Untersuchung mit auf die Erde zu nehmen. General Landry stimmte dem zu und das Team kehrte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zurück. ~~Colonel~~ Doktor Carter begab sich sofort in ihr Labor um mit einer näheren Erforschung des Gegenstandes zu beginnen._  
_Bericht Ende_  
_Unterzeichnet Colonel Cameron Mitchell“_  
Der Militär lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Verdammt Sam. Jetzt darf ich alle Makros ändern. Wehe du und der General kommen auf die Idee zu heiraten. Dann spring ich echt im Dreieck.“

 

The End


End file.
